


Bed Check

by haruka



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, Final Fantasy VIII - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quistis finds more than she expected when she enters rooms without invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Check

Bed Check (FFVIII)

by Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Instructor Quistis Trepe of Balamb Garden closed the classroom door with a tired sigh. It had been a long day - almost too long. Her fatigue was due in no small part to having to break up the earlier riot caused by her two most troublesome students, Squall and Seifer. Squall, at least, didn’t initiate trouble, but neither did he back down from it when Seifer started anything, and this time their friends got into it and next thing she knew she had a free-for-all going on right there in her classroom and only a crack of her Chain Whip brought things back under control.

Quistis pushed her wire-rim glasses back up her nose and sighed as she made her way down the curving hallway. If only Selphie hadn’t tried to intervene during the fight. The tiny girl wound up on the receiving end of a Punch Rush courtesy of Squall’s friend, Zell, who had been aiming for Seifer. Poor Selphie never saw it coming and would be sporting a nice bruise on her jaw for a while.

It was late, and the SeeD cadets should all have been in bed by then, so Quistis decided to do an impromptu room check. Lord help them if they were breaking curfew after the problems she’d had today. She decided to start with Squall’s room.

It was late enough that the boy was probably asleep, and she didn’t want to wake him if he was, so she used her pass key to quietly unlock his door. A twinge of guilt nagged at her, but she said she wasn’t really invading his privacy - she just wanted to check on him and then would leave without his ever knowing she was there.

As soon as she pushed the door open she heard something odd coming from the inner room. It sounded like there might be someone in there with him. Quistis frowned. All SeeD cadets knew that there was absolutely _no_ visiting other rooms at this time of night - was Squall trying to get himself suspended? It would be a damned shame, he had so much promise. However, Quistis thought as she drew herself up, that didn’t excuse him from the outright breaking of established Garden rules. She marched forward, prepared to catch him in the act.

Too late she realized exactly _what_ act she was catching him in.

If she hadn’t seen it for herself, she never would have believed it. Squall and Zell, certainly. Squall and Irvine, possibly. Squall and Seifer?! Impossible!

But there they were. Squall was on his face on the bed with Seifer on top of him, both were naked and ... occupied.

"Not so rough, jerk", Squall complained. Seifer put a hand on the back of his head, shoving his face into the pillow.

"Not so mouthy, punk", the larger boy warned.

Quistis withdrew around the corner, unable to disbelieve what she’d seen and yet knowing it to be fact. She should say something ... _do_ something ... after all, she was an instructor and those two students were knowingly breaking the rules ....

A deep moan came from the bedroom.

To hell with the rules, Quistis thought, and hastened out of the room as quickly as she could.

It took a few moments for her to regain her composure out in the hallway, and she found herself using her notebooks as a fan. Why was she so overheated? It’s not like _she_ had been engaging in anything illicit. A wry smile crossed her pretty face. As if that were likely to happen around here. At eighteen, she was only a year older than Squall herself - the youngest instructor at the Garden. She was taken seriously now, but she’d worked hard for it, and casual sex could easily destroy that credibility. Besides, she wasn’t exactly overflowing with offers. Oh, she had her admirers, but because she was an instructor, even people her own age would assume she was off-limits. And rightly so.

Right.

Trying to shake off the image of the two teenagers in Squall’s bed, Quistis headed away from the dorm rooms. It had been a bad idea to enter the bedroom uninvited, she probably deserved the eyeful she got, even if the boys shouldn’t have been doing that.

Still, she thought as she slowed her pace, she _had_ wanted to make one more room check, and this time she had nothing but good intentions. Selphie had been hurt during her class - it wouldn’t be right not to see how she was doing. Her decision made, Quistis changed direction again and continued down the dormitory hallway.

The guilt twinge Quistis felt at unlocking Squall’s door was coupled with a shudder as she silently opened Selphie’s. It would take a _long_ time to forget what she’d seen, especially if she kept unlocking forbidden doors.

Fortunately, there were no telltale sounds coming from the inner bedroom this time. Quistis shook her head in self-disgust. Of course Selphie wouldn’t be doing that - she was a nice, good girl, and besides, she’d been hurt. She probably just wanted to sleep.

Which is exactly what she _was_ doing, Quistis saw as she peeked around the edge of the doorway. Selphie was sleeping on top of the covers, wearing a cute pink babydoll nightie.

The moon shining through the window cast a good amount of light - enough that Quistis could see the deep bruise marring Selphie’s jaw. She approached the bedside for a better look and winced. The poor kid. Selphie had a lot of friends at Balamb Garden already, despite being a recent transfer student. Even the taciturn Squall and reckless Zell adored her, although neither would likely admit it. And Seifer? Well, he didn’t like anybody.

Although, he apparently liked Squall a little more than she thought.

Quistis wanted to slap herself. Stop thinking about it or go take a cold shower, she scolded internally.

Selphie stirred in her sleep and gave a soft giggle. Quistis couldn’t help smiling. Even the girl’s dreams were happy ones. It really wasn’t surprising that Selphie was so popular. Yes, she was pretty, in a girl-next-door kind of way, but she was also sweet and friendly to everyone, always bubbling over with enthusiasm. Even on missions, where she proved herself to be a formidable combatant, she was both chipper and cheeky and people liked having her around, Quistis included. She knew she herself wished she could be more like Selphie sometimes. She took herself and everything around her far too seriously. Was that why she could do no more than watch _other_ people make love?

The solid ends of a set of nunchaku suddenly pushed up under her chin. "Who’s that?!" Selphie demanded.

Quistis flushed with embarrassment, grateful that Selphie’s eye’s hadn’t adjusted yet and she couldn’t see it. "I-It’s me, Selphie, Instructor Trepe." When had the girl awakened? Had she been that deep in thought or was Selphie just that good?

Selphie knelt on the bed and blinked her eyes into focus. "Instructor Trepe? It _is_ you! Why are you in my room? Is something wrong?"

Quistis didn’t hear her right away - she had glanced down and realized she could see inside Selphie’s babydoll. Something tingled in her abdomen ... and lower.

"Instructor?"

Quistis looked up quickly to meet Selphie’s inquiring eyes. Dear Lord, she hoped the girl hadn’t seen her staring into her nightgown. She forced a reassuring smile. "I’m sorry, Selphie. No, nothing is wrong. I was just checking some of the dorm rooms and decided to see how you were doing after the punch you took."

"Oh!" Selphie smiled, touching her jaw carefully. "Yeah, it was a good shot all right, wasn’t it? But I’m okay, and Zell apologized about a million times."

"Yes, he was pretty upset about it. No one wanted to see you hurt, Selphie."

"I’m glad of that!" the younger girl laughed. "I don’t want to see me hurt, either!" Her expression changed to a more serious one. "Would you sit down for a minute? I want to ask you something."

Quistis nodded. "Of course," she said, and sat on the edge of the bed. Selphie scooted over beside her on her knees. Quistis felt Selphie’s leg pressing against her own and felt the same flutter below the waist.

"That‘s better." Selphie smiled. "Now then, what happened to Squall and Seifer? Were they suspended?"

"No. I haven’t even told Headmaster Cid about the incident yet." Quistis sighed. "That’s probably a mistake on my part."

"Why haven’t you told him?" Selphie inquired.

"I guess I didn’t want to see the boys suspended." Quistis gave a wan smile. "That’s probably a mistake, too. Maybe that’s what it would take to get through to them."

"Nah." Selphie waved a hand. "They probably got it all out of their systems today."

The image of the two rivals in bed together floated in front of Quistis’ eyes again and she coughed uneasily. "Perhaps you’re right."

"You know something?" Selphie looked at her. "You worry too much, Instructor."

Quistis raised an eyebrow. Funny how her student was pointing out something she herself had been thinking not five minutes ago. Was she that transparent?

"I know I do," she admitted. "But I take my job very seriously."

"And we’re all grateful that you do." Selphie grinned. "But don’t let it make you old before your time. It’s great that you’re such a respected teacher at so young an age, but you should have fun, too. You’re only a teenager once, right?"

Quistis suddenly realized that she’d been thinking of Selphie as a kid, but they were only a year apart in age. Was it because Selphie was enjoying her youth while Quistis had forgotten she possessed it?

Selphie was frowning slightly, studying the set of Quistis’ shoulders. "Look at this, even now you’re tensed up." She shuffled around behind the instructor and next thing Quistis knew, she was receiving a shoulder massage. "Wow, yeah, you’re all knotty here!" Selphie declared.

Quistis started, for a moment thinking that Selphie meant ‘naughty’ instead. When the reality came to her, she knew she was blushing again. What was wrong with her that she kept reacting like this? Was it all because of seeing Squall and Seifer?

Silly girl, of course it was.

Selphie’s fingers worked at a particularly tight spot in the lower left shoulder blade. "Does that feel any better?"

As a matter of fact, it felt a lot better. Quistis closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm caress of gentle but firm hands. When was the last time someone had touched her like this? Oh yeah, never.

"Instuctor ...."

"Yes, Selphie?"

"I haven’t been here long, so I don’t know everything about everyone yet." Selphie paused. "Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Uh ... neither. Why?" Quistis turned her head and was shocked as Selphie’s lips met her own. She had no time to recover from that before the hands that had been on her shoulders slid down to her waist then moved forward. Selphie’s arms were around her then, and the girl lay her bruised chin on her shoulder.

"I hope you don’t mind," Selphie said quietly. "I think you’re beautiful, and we’re not so very far apart in age, right? And ... I’m lonely. I think you are, too."

Quistis’ mind was spinning. The shock of Selphie kissing her and how she should react took a back seat as she tried to focus on what the girl had just said. "How can you be lonely, Selphie?" she asked in genuine puzzlement. "Everyone loves you."

"Oh, I know I have a lot of nice friends," Selphie agreed. "But most of them have grown up together and a lot of matches have already been made - those that haven’t are expected to do so in the near future." She shrugged, grinning. "I want someone to kiss, too."

"I don’t see much kissing going on in Garden," Quistis said.

"Well, no one would in front of an instructor," Selphie answered as if it should be understood. "But trust me, there’s plenty going on behind the scenes."

Quistis thought again of Squall and Seifer. "I believe you," she said.

Selphie kissed her ear. "I’ll stop if you want me to. And I won’t hold you to anything if you don’t. If you never want to see me again after this, I’ll understand." She peered around Quistis’ shoulder to look at her with twinkling eyes. "Just don’t have me expelled, okay?"

Quistis laughed - she couldn’t help it. Selphie was outrageous and unpredictable, but undeniably attractive. To have this pretty little student offering herself to her like this was extremely tempting, but she should refuse -

Selphie turned Quistis’ face toward her and kissed her lips deeply. Whatever she’d been about to think floated away in a blur of desire. She wrapped her arms around Selphie and pulled her close, both of them stretching out on the bed.

The Garden instructor quickly learned that once Selphie was turned on it would be difficult if not impossible to turn her off. Not that she had any intention of trying. The first thing Selphie did in record timing was to rid Quistis of her clothing and glasses, then to yank her own babydoll over her head. She stretched out her legs and allowed Quistis to remove the panties that matched, wiggling her toes as she did so. Then she jumped to all fours and crawled onto Quistis so fast the teacher got the impression of a lively retriever eagerly greeting its mistress. Only for a moment, however. Then it became apparent that no puppy had anything on Selphie when it came to enthusiasm and imagination. Her inquisitive hands were everywhere at once, and her mouth found what spots her fingers missed.

"You have such great skin," Selphie remarked, kissing a trail down Quistis’ throat while her breasts pressed against the older girl’s and her hands stroked her hips.

"You’ve got great hands," Quistis replied honestly, wondering what Selphie would do with them next. As if in response, one moved up to cup her left breast while the other slid over her right leg to caress her inner thigh.

"Ohhh, Selphie," Quistis moaned, unable to hold it back.

"Feels nice, doesn’t it?" Selphie said. "I’ll bet I can find something that feels even better."

She won that bet pretty quickly. Quistis nearly bit through her own tongue when Selphie’s delicate fingers found the centre of warmth between her legs and slowly massaged it, her other hand rubbing her breast in the same rhythm. Quistis closed her eyes, unconsciously spreading her legs wider, an opportunity that Selphie didn’t hesitate to take advantage of. Positioning herself between them, she leaned forward to suckle the nipple of the right breast while continuing to knead the left and gently probing Quistis between the legs with her right hand. Quistis arched her back, enjoying the attention to her breasts immensely but even more so wanting something other just that tickling in her nether regions. As if reading her mind, Selphie scooted down and ducked her head. What followed next might have made Quistis scream aloud if she didn’t press her lips together hard enough to form straight lines of them.

Selphie was lapping between her legs as eagerly as if she were licking an ice cream cone. Quistis felt anything but frozen as the warm wetness of Selphie’s tongue penetrated her over and over again, each time with more determination. It was pleasure almost too wonderful to stand, and as it continued what began as a sweet ache inside built to an overwhelming need. When the moment came for release, Quistis once more bit back her scream but couldn’t stop the flow of liquid gushing from within her. She felt a moment’s shame, but Selphie didn’t flinch and instead seemed happy to use her tongue in cleaning up the results. Afterwards, she crawled upwards again and wrapped her arm around Quistis, kissing her with lips wet with her own juices.

"Did you like that?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

Quistis gave her an are-you-kidding look. "I think you know I did." She smiled.

Selphie giggled and hugged her. "Yeah, I knew. I just wanted to hear you say it."

Quistis stroked the other girl’s hair. "I want to reciprocate."

"Really?" Selphie said happily. "I’d love that! You sure you don’t mind?"

The instructor chuckled softly. Selphie was so open and honest - she’d never seen anyone like her. She resolved to be more like that herself, starting right away.

"No, I don’t mind," she said firmly. "So lay down and be still for once."

Selphie laughed. "Now THAT sounds like the Instructor Trepe we all know and love!"

***

 

"And that concludes class for today," Quistis said, closing her textbook. "Squall, Seifer, I want a word with you."

The other students gave the boys ‘tsk tsk’ looks as they passed by on their way out. Selphie was the last to leave, and when she reached the doorway she paused. Quistis looked toward her and the girl winked, then left the room.

Fortunately, neither of the boys seemed to notice Selphie’s flirting or Quistis’ red face - they were too busy glaring at each other. The instructor cleared her throat to get their attention.

"I just wanted to let you two know that although I _am_ going to inform Headmaster Cid of what happened yesterday, I’ll also tell him that I’m handling your punishment myself."

"Are you going to spank us, Instructor?" Seifer smirked.

She gave him a direct, piercing look. "In your dreams, Seifer." She folded her arms. "No, you’re going to help Selphie with the Garden Festival Committee’s celebration preparations. It should take up all of your free time for the next two weeks."

"That’s our punishment?" Squall said in surprise. "But I’m already _on_ the Festival Committee."

"Perhaps, but Selphie tells me that you’ve yet to put in any time helping out," Quistis said. "So now you will."

"And what if we refuse?" Seifer threatened.

Quistis placed her knuckles on the desk and leaned forward to meet his eyes. "_Then_ I tell Cid what you and Squall were doing in his dorm room last night."

The boys exchanged a wide-eyed look.

Quistis packed up her books. "So you both can change and report to Selphie for further instructions." She gave them a smile. "And try to have fun with it. After all, it _is_ a celebration."

She left the two dumbfounded boys behind and walked out of the classroom. She found Selphie leaning against the wall by the doorway. "They’re all yours," she said.

"Great!" Selphie grinned. "And what about you? Are you all mine, too?"

Quistis glanced toward Squall and Seifer as they appeared in the doorway, then back toward the expectant girl. She pushed up her glasses. "Affirmative," she replied, then walked down the hall, leaving the boys to puzzle over Selphie’s exuberant cheering.

\--

No characters here are mine.

(2000)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
